


Falling

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look at your fanged smile turning into soft edges, at your eyebrows raised in a mocking surprise, and I’m not afraid to fall this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

When I was a kid, I fell off a tree  
and since then I’ve been afraid of falling.  
My mother game me an advice:  
“Climb cautiously, cause falling is painful  
and it will break your bones”  
I look at your fanged smile turning  
into soft edges,  
at your eyebrows raised in a mocking surprise,  
and I’m not afraid to fall this time.  
I know my bones will mend if you touch them,  
as your thumb draws circles on my back.  
I know my body will break and my legs will bruise  
if you let me go from this height,  
but I choose to keep pushing my luck  
and trust you,  
so I might as well touch the sky while I’m here.


End file.
